


50 shades of attractive

by Jeuji



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys met online, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles met Derek when he was 15 on his group RP.</p>
<p>He didn't start dating him until he was 17.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternate Universe- long distance/online dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 shades of attractive

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from this post on Tumblr.  
> http://tylerfucklin.tumblr.com/post/49072819748

He convinced him.

How, Stiles has no idea; Derek isn't exactly the easiest person to convince. Yet here he was, sitting in front of his computer, waiting for their Skype date to begin.

Sure it wasn't the first Skype they'd had, hell they'd already gotten into the double digits. 

Stiles had met Derek when he was 15. 

He had entered his RPG, expecting a fun night of mythical beasts, and online adventures. When he joined however, there was someone new in the group.

**_LilRed:_ ** _Who’s the new guy?_ _  
**LilRed:** _Or girl, either way, hi new person!_ _

**_CurlyWolf:_ ** _Jesus Stiles, This is my friend Derek, his last RP broke up, told him he could join ours._ _  
**CurlyWolf:** _I feel like he's going to regret saying yes now._ _

**_LilRed:_ ** _Shut up Isaac, no one likes you._

**_BlondBombshell:_ ** _Can we get started now? Or are you two going to keep fighting?_

**_LilRed:_ ** _So cruel Erica, so cruel!_ _  
**LilRed:** _Boyd, tell her._ _

**_Unimpressed:_ ** _Good luck with that Stiles._

**_Alpha:_ ** _Do you guys actually RP at all? Or do you just sit around arguing._

**_LilRed:_ ** _THE SPECTER SPEAKS! TELL US YOUR MYSTERIES FROM THE BEYOND!_

**_Alpha:_ ** _Is he always like this?_

**_CurlyWolf:_ ** _Yes._ _  
**BlondBombshell:**   _Yes._  
 **Unimpressed:** _Yes.__

**_LilRed:_ ** _You guys are jerks, Scott would back me up if he was here!_

**_Alpha:_** _Can we start now? Or are you going to sit there and_ _bitch_.

And that was how he met Derek Hale.

It would take 5 months for him to convince Derek to give him his email, and another 5 months on top of that for him to consider them friends.

Stiles found out a lot about Derek in those 5 months.

Like the fact that Derek hates peas, and is in his second year of university, studying engineering. That he was a marvel fan, something which Stiles didn’t know if he could forgive him for. He found that Derek enjoys music, but can’t play an instrument to save his life. He found out that Derek started roll playing after most of his family died in a house fire, and that his Sister and uncle were the only ones left.

In return Derek learned that Stiles would never turn down curly fries, which were gifts from the gods. That his first book was The Hobbit, which he feels opened him up to being a nerd until the day he dies. He learned that Stiles had just turned 16, and still had no idea what he was going to do with his future. He learned that when Stiles was 10 he lost his mom to breast cancer, and that he gets panic attacks worrying about his father.

In those 5 months they grew close, closer than Stiles was with his father, closer than even him and Scott.

Those months made him realize the distance between them.

Made him realize how big his crush on Derek had become.

Things changed on Stiles 17th birthday.

He’d gotten home after a late night with Scott, as he took off his shoes he realized there was a package waiting for him.

Blinking, he looked down at the return address, he didn’t recognize it, and it was from New York. New York…Oh!

Grabbing the box, he rushed upstairs, barely stopping to greet his father before slamming his door shut. He jumped over to his bed excitedly, sitting down crossed legged as he gently opened the box.

Inside were a comic, and a note.

_Happy birthday Stiles, don’t do anything stupid._

_-Derek_

Stiles snorted, typical Derek, judging him until the end.

Stiles set the note down on his bedside table, turning back to the comic.

It was an old batman comic, one he had told Derek about on multiple occasions. It was the first comic he had ever seen, one from his moms collection. Her copy had been stolen years ago, but he’d always tried to find another copy.

Derek had bought him a batman comic, a comic worth a lot of money, a comic that meant so much to him.

This might have been the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever given him, and his father had bought him the jeep for his 16th birthday.

Setting the comic down next to the note, he got up and started his computer, hoping by some miracle that Derek was still online, even though it was past 1 am in New York.

By some dumb luck he was.

**_Stiles:_ ** _You are such an asshole._

**_Derek:_ ** _Umm..Sorry?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _You can’t just give me something like that Derek!_

**_Derek:_ ** _Sorry, I thought you’d like it._

**_Stiles:_ ** _That’s just it! I loved it! Christ I love it so much I don’t think anyone can beat it!_

**_Derek:_ ** _So the problem then?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _The problem is you can’t just do stuff like that, not when I feel the way I do._

Derek didn’t respond for a moment, Stiles realized he had basically just told Derek he liked him.

**_Derek:_ ** _How do you feel._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, ignore it._

**_Derek:_ ** _Stiles, tell me._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Derek, it doesn’t matter, I loved the gift, thank you so much.  
 **Stiles:** Nothing else._

**_Derek:_ ** _Stiles, how do you feel about this._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Derek, please drop it, it doesn’t matter, it’s one sided._

**_Derek:_ ** _One sided.  
 **Derek:** Jesus Stiles, are you saying what I think you’re saying._

**_Stiles:_ ** _What do you think I’m saying? Why does it matter?_

**_Derek:_ ** _Do you like me, as much as I like you._

Stiles stared, frozen in place. Was this really happening?

**_Derek:_ ** _Stiles?  
 **Derek:** I’m sorry, I obviously misinterpreted this whole thing._

**_Stiles:_ ** _I’ve liked you since you told me you liked Marvel more than DC._

**_Derek:_ ** _You’re the first person I think about in the morning.  
 **Derek:** For the last 4 months._

Stiles was shaking, Derek liked him, really liked him. Oh god he’d never even seen a picture of the guy!

**_Stiles:_** _I think we need to move to Skype_  
 **Stiles:** Do you have Skype? Who doesn’t have Skype?  
 **Stiles:** Do you not want to be seen? Oh god, or do you not want to see me? Is this some weird, ’I like you only in theory’ thing?

**_Derek:_ ** _Stiles, stop, yes I have Skype, we can move the conversation to Skype if you want._

Stiles jumped up, running over to his mirror to make sure he looked okay. Still looked like Stiles, moles, buzz cut, and all.

Heading back over, he started up Skype, finding that Derek had already sent a request.

Accepting, a message quickly popped up.

**Derek:** _Hi._

**_Stiles:_ ** _I thought we were moving on to video._

**_Derek:_ ** _Just don’t get your hopes up about how I look or something._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Dude, as long as you aren’t 50 I’ll be fine. Anyway, I could be totally ugly too._

**_Derek:_ ** _True._

Stiles snorted, clicking the video button. His heart picked up pace, waiting for Derek’s face to appear.

“-Tiles? Hello? Stiles?”

His voice came through first, followed by the most ridiculously good looking face he had ever seen. Stiles sat there gaping as Derek raised an eye brow, face frowning.

“Oh my god, you frown in real life too.” Stiles blurted, Derek blinked, then rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too,” snapping out of his shock, Stiles felt a blush crawl up his neck, stopping at his cheeks.

“You-you’re not what I was expecting,” he mumbled, looking down at his clenched hands in a moment of shyness. Derek made a little noise, making Stiles look up at him.

The man had his arms crossed, the bottom of his face hidden by a hand, muscles bulging, it was an attractive picture.

Derek glanced up at the screen, making eye contact with Stiles, “is that a good thing?” Blinkingly, he realized the older male had asked him a question, “uh-yeah, dude, you’re kind of like, 50 shades of attractive.” Stiles replied, arms waving around a little, the blush on his cheeks heating up; oh god he looked like an awkward tomato.

Surprisingly Derek didn’t shut down Skype and remove him from all social media, instead he blushed, then raised a brow. “You did not describe my looks while using 50 shades of gray, please tell me I was hallucinating.”

Stiles let out a startled laugh, face widening into a pleasant smile, which Derek returned with a little less gusto.

They ended up talking until Derek said he had to call it a night, or morning.

But not before asking him for his number so they could text.

Stiles didn’t run around his room for ten minutes fist bumping the air, he totally didn’t.

A month later Derek and him became Facebook official, not everyone was happy about this news.

By people he means Scott and his father, who may or may not have threatened to fly to New York to punch and or shoot Derek.

After reminding his father that a) Derek was in New York, and would be there for a long time, and b) that their relationship was built up of texting, email, and Skype; aka, no touching. It took a bit but his father finally relented.

Now five months in, Stiles had approved this to be long enough to have video sex. He’d been leaving subtle little nuances during their conversations, making sure to drop things off camera, bending over slowly to pick them up, butt facing the camera. He had started chatting on his bed more, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, laptop balanced on his knees. He even made sure to mention on more than one occasion that his father wasn’t home, so he could be loud as possible.

Derek wasn’t getting the hints.

But Stiles was nothing if not stubborn.

So as it would happen, late one night on a Tuesday where his dad had the night shift, Stiles subtly commented on his complains.

“When can I see your dick.”

Well blurted out.

Derek choked on his water, eyes growing wide to stare at Stiles. He set down the cup, “excuse me?” He wheezed out, shaking his head slightly. Stiles squirmed under the scrutiny, trying to find the words. With a painful long silence leading the way, he spoke, “well, we’ve been dating for five months now, and I mean it’s not like I get to actually touch you or anything. I mean come on Derek, I’m a young man in his prime, and as great as my imagination is, I can only think up so many things before I start stepping into the weird territory. Also as my boyfriend you should know to-“

Derek cut him off with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and a sigh, “Stiles, shut up for a second.”

Stiles mouth clicked shut, body going tense.

This was either the moment Derek laughed at him or broke up with him, Stiles was always optimistic.

“You’re 17.”

Stiles blinked, not what he was expecting honestly, “and?”

Rubbing his hands roughly over his stubble then through his hair, Derek all but pulled it out of his head. “And, you’re not legal in California, and don’t try and convince me otherwise, I looked it up.”

Stiles frowned a little, “you looked it up.” He mimicked bluntly. “Yes, don’t get me wrong, I’ve-I’ve thought about that, but your dad is the sheriff, and honestly I don’t want to find out if he actually had contacts in New York.”

Stiles sat there, processing what Derek had said, “you looked up the legal age of consent in California, and you’ve thought about ‘it’.” Stiles repeated, face slowly breaking into a smile.

“Stiles,” Derek began, his turn to frown.

“Oh no, you big goof, you totally looked into the moment we could start the hanky panky. Come on, when did you first look it up huh? How long have you wanted me for? Was it the bending over? Lydia said it wouldn’t work because I’m too Svelte, but I said-“ “ A year.” Derek interrupted, Stiles paused.

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking about this- us, for a year.”

Eyes brows pinching in confusion, Stiles licked his lips, Derek watched the movement. “But, we’ve only been dating for five months, hell we only discussed this for six months!”

Derek refused to make eye contact, his ears stained red, “yeah, I-New York has a different age of consent, I thought, seeing as you were turning 17 in a few months anyway it wouldn’t be so bad, but then Isaac told me California had different laws.”

Dare he say it but, Derek looked ashamed. Then it clicked.

“You weren’t going to confess on my birthday were you?” Stiles ventured, Derek was pale, but managed to nod. Stiles swore, falling back onto his bed.

“Oh god…”He cried, “I practically forced you!”

“ **What.”** Came Derek tense response, Stiles sat back up to see Derek’s face had gone from uncomfortable to pissed off in record time.

“Well, you know, I’ve been coming onto you for the last couple of week’s man. If I had known you didn’t want,” he gestured widely to his body, “this, you should have said something.”

Derek gave his the patent ‘are you fucking kidding me stare’, “what part of ‘I’ve thought about his for a year’ do you not understand?” Stiles scoffed, “yeah, back when you had no idea what I looked like.”

“Didn’t stop me from imagining,” was Derek retort, Stiles visible softened. “Yeah?” He urged, Derek nodded again, “yeah, you’ve been on my mind for a while.”

“So why can’t we do this? It’s not like we’re touching, it’s just, giving a helping hand while masturbating. Can’t be any worst then watching porn.” Stiles offered, Derek did that thing where he was trying not to laugh.

“I made a promise to your father that I would push you into anything-“ “Perfect! There is obviously o pushing involved!” “And that I would wait until you were 18.” Stiles sighed, trying to give him the puppy eyes, but Derek wasn’t budging.

“Come on Derek, I haven’t even seen you shirtless yet! Hell, I haven’t even seen you face to face yet! Let me have this, please.” Stiles could pinpoint the moment Derek’s resolve caved.

“If we do this, wait Stiles! IF we do this it can be no shirts, but cameras always above the waist.” Derek stated, words final.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, it was more than he expected to get, “yes, oh god yes, orgasms are allowed yes?! Please say yes!” Derek grunted, but nodded.

Stiles was jumping for glee, double fist bumping the air, he quickly shed his shirt. Derek took a moment to appreciate the view cautiously before Stiles got antsy, “come on Derek!”

With an exaggerated pause, Derek whipped his shirt off like pulling a band aid.

Jesus Christ.

“Jesus Christ.”

Stiles stared, mouth open. Sure he suspected Derek was rocking a fantastic body, but assumptions versus reality were not something he was expecting.

The man was ripped like nothing he had ever seen, and that was saying something, he lived in California for god’s sake. An attractive dusting of black hair trailed down from the stubble on his face, down to his alarmingly perfect pecks, past the fucking mountains he calls abs, all the way to tease him at the treasure trail.

“What do you eat? Magic fucking beans or something?” Stiles cried, Derek blushed, but a pleased grin crossed his face. “I could say the same thing,” Derek countered, “hardly, I’m like the Jimmy Olsen to your Superman,” Stiles mocked, unconsciously covering himself with his hands.

“Stop, if you’re going to be stupid and self-conscious about your looks this stops now,” Derek frowned, crossing his arms distractedly across his chest.

Stiles moaned in despair, his dick jumping in his pants at the motion.

“Stop that, I won’t bring up my insecurities as long as you keep flexing.” Stiles reached into his boxers, pulling himself out, all the while making sure Derek couldn’t see anything on his end.

Derek scowled, “are you?”

Stiles responded  by gripping himself tightly, letting out a breathy laugh he grinned, “Maybe?”

 “Shit,” Stiles watched as Derek’s hands disappeared, a few jerky moments later, one hand resurfaced to grab something off camera. When it returned, it was a half used bottle of lube, Derek flicked the lid open with his thumb, pouring it onto something off screen; wasn’t hard to assumed it was his cock.

Oh god Derek was getting into this too.

“Derek, fuck, lube?” Stiles really meant for that to come out as a full sentence, but couldn’t manage over the thoughts of Derek using lube to open him up, of him using the lube to open Derek up.

Stiles watched mesmerized as the shoulder muscles on Derek’s right side began to bunch then relax, showing off the languid rhythm the older male had started on himself.

“Yeah lube, never-ngh- needed it before, but then I saw your face six months ago. Christ, started fucking my hand more than I did in high school, needed something for the chaffing.”

Stiles whined lightly, pulling off to spit in his hand, but wasting no time getting a grip back on his dick.

“Stiles- what are you thinking about?” Stiles bit his lip, eyes closing as if the sight of Derek’s lust filled expression was too much.

“You-lube, how I needs some, how it would feel between the both of us. Oh my god, how you would feel coated in it, moving inside me, how you would feel with my fingers deep inside you.”

“Fuck-Stiles,” Stiles sped up quickly, shoving a finger into his mouth, thrusting it between his legs, letting it just push past the ring of muscles.

He came with a shout, Derek’s name on his tongue.

As Stiles came across his chest, Derek gave out one last broken sound before he came as well, hitting his desk and laptop.

After they both caught their breaths Stiles mentioned something about aim, which had the both of them laughing.

Things were good, they kept up this routine.

Stiles was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a natural progression for their relationship. Some days they just sat and talked, other days Stiles pants were on the ground within minutes.

As it turned out, Derek was just as much of a horny shit as Stiles, even starting a long line of descriptive sexts while Stiles was in class.

It was good, until it wasn’t.

They were reaching Stiles 18th birthday, and their year anniversary was only a month and a bit away.

Stiles had tried to breach the subject of them meeting face to face, but each time Derek came up with an excuse.

He offered to fly out on his birthday, Derek argued he should spend his 18th with his dad, and that he wouldn’t have time for Stiles.

He offered to fly out during break, but supposedly Derek was busy with school.

He asked if Derek could fly out during his break, but Derek said he couldn’t afford it.

At this point Stiles old insecurities were starting to resurface, was this really long term with Derek? Did he actually want Stiles? Or was this just a fling?

For all his joking with Derek to just hop on a plane for the sole purpose of taking his pesky virginity, he honestly wanted to see the guy. He wanted to hold him, hug him, wander around town on stupid dates, fall asleep on the couch which watching movies.

All the shit he’s never gotten to do.

At this point Stiles was afraid because he’s fallen in love with the guy and he’s never even met him in real life.

So when the eve of his birthday rolled around, he felt he had to give Derek an ultimatum.

Derek face swam into view.

“Hey,” Derek said, eyes trailed onto his desk, he was obviously working on something.

“Derek, we have to talk,” Stiles said, voice firm. Derek hummed, continuing to pay attention to whatever he was doing.

Stiles frowned, this wasn’t the first time this had happened, usually he let it slide, but tonight was supposed to be their hangout for his birthday because Derek was busy on the actual date.

“Derek, could you put the fucking pen down and listen to me?!” Stiles exclaimed, Derek seemed to jump to, looking up at Stiles.

“What is it?” Derek asked, obviously annoyed.

Stiles frowned, “I’m trying to talk to you, dude, put the homework aside, this was supposed to be a special night.”

Derek sighed, rubbing his face, “Stiles can this wait? I’m really busy right now, and I need to get this shit done. Can we just reschedule?”

He didn’t know what to say, Stiles was speechless, sitting there gaping.

That hurt, that really fucking hurt.

“You know what, forget about it Derek, honestly I don’t know why we’re even doing this.” Stiles sniped, refusing to make eye contact.

“What do you mean?”

“This isn’t working,” replied Stiles.

“Stiles-“ Derek began, but the young man cut him off. “You’re obviously busy, and that’s fair enough, but it’s my birthday, we’ve been dating for a year and I’m no closer to having you in my arms then I was back then.” Stiles took a deep breath, willing the tears not to fall, “I think we should break up.”

Derek was silent for a beat, “…if that’s how you feel.”

Choking on a laugh, Stiles sniffed, “yeah, okay. I guess we’re done, see you Derek.”

Stiles looked up at Derek one last time before shutting down Skype.

He crawled into bed soon after, but he didn’t cry into his pillow that night.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon, he begrudgingly got up for breakfast.

This year it was a lucky coincidence that his birthday fell on a Saturday, so he didn’t have to worry about anything.

As he got to the kitchen, his dad was at the stove, “that better be either tofu or turkey.” His father rolled his eyes, “of course, anything for the birthday bo-“ his father stopped when he caught sight of Stiles.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” his father asked worriedly, Stiles scratched his cheek. “Derek and I broke up,” he responded hollowly, shrugging helplessly.

His father frowned, “I thought you two were good.” Stiles shrugged again, taking a seat.

“Not as good as we could have been,” his father motioned for him to go on, so Stiles did.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, we got along great, and Jesus dad, I really like him. Like, maybe even love him? It’s just-“ Stiles broke away to let out a stuttering sigh. “He refused to even talk about the possibility of us meeting, he just, he would blow me off. Then last night, we were going to do a birthday thing, and I wanted to talk, but he blew me off for homework. I-it was the last straw, dad, I just couldn’t keep going knowing we didn’t have a future.”

His dad looked and him thoughtfully, “I’m not going to tell you did the right thing, or the wrong thing. Honestly this is your decision, if you feel you’ve made the right choice then I can’t complain. What I will tell you is to enjoy your birthday, go hand out with Scott for the day, then when you get home tonight we’ll open presents.”

Stiles nodded, it was all he could do as his father set down some food for him. “Now my shift starts in twenty minutes, and if I don’t want to be late I’ve got to head out.”

His father paused by the doorway, “oh and Stiles, happy 18th birthday son.”

Stiles smiled, “thanks dad.”

Stiles ate his breakfast, Scott showed up soon after, dragging him out of the house to hang out with the rest of the gang.

Lydia was the only one who noticed something was wrong, but his strawberry goddess thankfully didn’t say anything, though judging by her expression it was more of a ‘for now’ situation.

About halfway through truly terrible bowling, Stiles started to have fun, forgetting about Derek, and the shitting ending to that story.

Deep down Stiles new it was simply the fact that he didn’t want to actually think about the breakup that made it bearable.

So when he did get home just in time for dinner, the last thing he expected was the suitcase at the front door.

“Dad? What’s with the suitcase? I almost tripped, and we both know that would not be pretty.” Stiles yelled as he walked inside, he walked past the living room but paused.

No.

There was no way.

“Stiles.”

“No, you, just no, not after last night.”

With that Stiles ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut. Letting out a panicked breath, he collapsed against the door sliding down until he hit the floor with a thud.

Derek was here.

In Beacon hills.

Derek flew from New York for his birthday.

Derek who he has been trying to get here for the last four months, was here now, sitting in his living room.

Stiles was not on the cusp of a panic attack, he wasn’t.

Body bowed towards the ground, Stiles took deep gulping breaths of air.

“Stiles!” His father banged on the door, “open up!”

Pulling himself away from the door, he stood, cracking it open, “I’m mad at you.”

His dad rolled his eyes, “get your ass down stairs and talk to the kid, he’s been sitting there panicking for the last two hours.”

With that the Sheriff was walking back down the hall.

It took Stiles a minute, but he found himself once again in the living room, face to face with Derek for the first time.

The watched each other for a bit, Stiles taking in the man he had all but fallen in love with over the last year. Derek was shorter then he thought, only about an inch taller than himself, and Christ he was better looking than Skype had led him to believe.

“Hi,” he said a last, shuffling around a little.

“Stiles,” oh god, there it was, that grumpy miserable face. The one Derek makes when he doesn’t know what to do, the solely reserved for when he’s fucked up and pissed Stiles off.

“Why are you here?” Stiles asked, a little more harshly than he intended.

Hurt flashed across Derek face but it was gone quickly, “it was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, I’ve been planning it with your father for the last two months.”

Stiles blinked, two months? “You planned this?”

Derek nodded, “yeah…happy birthday.”

Stiles snorted, watching Derek, waiting to see what he would do.

“I’m sorry,” Derek finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“I know,” Derek looked hopeful, oh Christ. “It doesn’t change the fact that you hurt me, fuck Derek, you do realize you’re the first person I’ve ever felt this way about. To have you ignore me when I’m trying to talk, to evade the actual possibility of us meeting, it sucked. I felt like you didn’t really want this, want us, not for the long run.”

Stiles kept his eyes on his hands.

“I was planning on moving here after I graduate.”

Stiles looked up, Derek was doing that cross armed rub his stubble thing, he was nervous.

“You were?”

Derek nodded, “yeah, I’ve only got a year left, I thought- I thought if I moved here, it would be less pressure on you, that at least that way we could figure things out slowly.”

Stiles frowned, “dude, that’s kind of- you know, a little intense.” Derek ran his fingers through his hair roughly, “I know! I just- you drive me crazy, make me go out of my mind.” With a sigh the older man looked up at him, “You make me want to simultaneously run away from you and run to you.”

“Derek what is this?”

“Stiles I-I pretty sure I love you.”

Well, he honestly wasn’t expecting that.

“Really, like ‘love’ love, not brotherly affection, bromance, manly hankering for-“ “I’m in love with you ‘love’” “manly friendship.” Stiles finished awkwardly, fidgeting where he stands.

Derek looked a combination of unsure, and mortified.

“Oh, well, I love you too.”

That was it, the single most ridiculous confession ever.

The two men looked at each other for far too long, then suddenly they were crossing the space between them, pulling one another in for a kiss.

It was hot, Christ was it hot.

All tongue and desperation, hands quickly tearing clothes off, Derek picking Stiles up to throw him onto the bed.

It was perfect, amazing.

Virginity officially gone.

Derek leaning forward to kiss him as he entered Stiles.

Stiles crying out Derek name as he came between them.

His father yelling at them both for being too loud.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
